The Samurai's Journey
The Samurai's Journey is the three-parter of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm based on Cam becoming the Green Samurai Ranger. Synopsis After Madtropolis drains the Rangers powers, Cam travels back in time to retrieve a power source that can save them. In the past, he retrieves his mother's green amulet, and has a hand in the creation of Lothor. Cam returns to present day and destroys Madtropolis as the Green Samurai Ranger. All six Rangers must then unite to defeat an army of five monsters. Part 1 Plot Cam finally expresses his desire to be a Power Ranger. Though the Rangers openly support him, Sensei feels bound by a promise made years ago. Meanwhile, Lothor sends down Madtropolis, who steals the Rangers' powers. To stop Madtropolis, Cam manages to provide the Rangers with a brief restoration of power, but it soon fails. With the Rangers at risk of being destroyed by a giant Madtropolis, Sensei believes only a power source lost long ago can save them. Using the Scroll of Time, Cam travels back in time to find it. Part 2 Plot Years in the past, Cam arrives at the Wind Ninja Academy. Claiming to be a new student, he enters to look for the needed power source before he has to return to the present. He encounters younger versions of his parents (Kanoi and Miko) and a previously unheard of uncle (Kiya). Cam discovers that Miko owns the powerful Samurai Amulet, but before he can do anything about it, he is framed for its theft. Kanoi, however, exposes the real thief: Kiya, who displays dark ninja powers. Cam must defeat Kiya in battle to claim the Samurai Amulet – in the process, learning the horrible secret of his family. On top of that, Cam must save the powerless Rangers from Madtropolis. Part 3 Plot Though Madtropolis is destroyed, Cam and the powerless Rangers are ambushed by Lothor's forces. Teleported back to Ninja Ops, the Wind and Thunder Rangers manage to restore their powers with Cam's help. Just in time, as Lothor sends down a small army of ninja space aliens to Blue Bay Harbor. The six Rangers head out to stop them, but Sucker stings Cam. Now, Cam is slowly transforming into a giant bug. Can he stop the transformation in time? And can the other Rangers take down the other monsters? Notes *First time Cam morphs into the Green Samurai Ranger. *Cam is the only Ranger to appear morphed in Part II. *It is shown that Sensei was an Air ninja and Lothor was an Earth Ninja *Miko was the first girl at the academy * Cast *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) *Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe (Green Samurai Ranger) *Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe (voice) *Grant McFarland as Lothor *Katrina Devine as Marah *Katrina Browne as Kapri Additional Cast *Peter Rowley as Zurgane (voice) *Bruce Hopkins as Choobo (voice) *James Gaylyn as Ancient Sensei *Daniel Sing as Young Kanoi *Daniel Sing as Young Kiya *Roseanne Liang as Miko *Dallas Barnett as Madtropolis *??? as Hip Hopper (voice) *??? as Skyscrapper (voice) *Dene Young as Sucker (voice) *Jorge Vargas as Starvark (voice) *??? as Tentacreep (voice) *??? as Magic Mustache (voice) See Also (Hiphopper costume) (Starvark fight footage) (Sky Scrapper costume) (Magic Moustache fight footage) (Tentacreep costume) (fight footage and story) (fight footage and story) Category:Episode Category:Ninja Storm Category:New Power Ranger Episode Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode